Fairy Tail: Los Viajeros De Eclipse
by taikano
Summary: Cuatro magos desaparecieron hace cuatro años. Entre ellos estaban: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet. La descendencia que dejaron espera poder reencontrarse con sus padres, pero no saben de los grandes obstáculos que deberán enfrentar para lograr sus objetivos. La nueva generación de Fairy Tail deberá pelear para proteger su hogar y a sus seres amados.
1. Prólogo: Presente y Futuro

NOS ENCONTRAMOS EL DÍA DE HOY PARA VER ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE COMENZÓ SIN SIQUIERA TERMINAR LAS OTRAS QUE TENGO XDDDD

BUENO, DEBEN COMPRENDERME, UNA PERSONA CON IMAGINACIÓN INFINITA NO PUEDE SIMPLEMENTE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR :v

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, ME LLEGÓ DE REPENTE A LA CABEZA Y SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE IGNORARLA PORQUE ME ENCANTÓ :3

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes ya conocidos por todos no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Trollmashi... perdón, a Hiro Mashima 737**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **Prólogo: Presente y Futuro.**

Las estruendosas explosiones resonaban con fuerza en la superficie. Los dragones estaban destruyendo todo a su paso al ser liderados por Rogue del futuro. Frente a la gran puerta conocida con el nombre de "Eclipse", se encontraban dos personas misteriosas.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos amarillentos.  
 **Nombre: Egirelle Traphiel.**  
 **Edad: 25 años.**

—Hpm... esto no es algo imposible para mí —respondió su compañero de cabello negro y ojos grises, con una sonrisa tallada en su rostro—. Se puede sentir la magia de tiempo y espacio correr por toda la estructura de la puerta, y mi magia de Drenación es capaz de absorber lo necesario.

—Tomaré tu palabra, una vez que termines tu parte, mi magia de Alteración hará el resto.

—Jajajaja comencemos.

Un símbolo mágico apareció en la gran puerta, creado por la magia de Krallel, el poder de Eclipse comenzó a ser extraído.

—... ohh.

—Jejeje... **Drain All**.

 _ **Drain All: Esta magia le permite a Krallel drenar la magia de cualquier ser, ya sea este una persona o un objeto, siempre y cuando el objetivo tenga encima la marca de Krallel, al final obtendría el misma poder que el portador original y si ese muere, la habilidad pertenecerá solo a Krallel, en este caso...**_

—Maravilloso, no te detengas —dijo, juntando sus manos para comenzar a acumular su poder—. **Alteratium: Eclipse**.

 _ **Alteratium: Cualquier estilo que esté al alcance de Egirelle, se le puede ser agregado un efecto más o simplemente volverlo inútil. En otras palabras, hasta es capaz de desactivarla por un tiempo, aunque el cambio de la magia del oponente queda totalmente a decisión de Egirelle mientras esté cerca. Él también puede alterar su propia magia sin riesgo a perderla, logrando así, poder usar cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes. Cabe mencionar que puede alterar la estructura molecular de las cosas.**_

Los estruendos se hicieron más fuertes, todo estaba a punto de colapsar y si no se daban prisa terminarían siendo aplastados.

—Krallel, con esto es suficiente, ya logré alterar la magia de Eclipse —avisó a su amigo, el cual detuvo su hechizo de inmediato.

—¿Estás seguro de que con esto es suficiente? Aún puedo drenar más.

—Estoy completamente seguro, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí?

—Dejé mi marca en un mago con magia de Teletransportación, creo que era un miembro del consejo.

—¿No se dio cuenta? Eres un fantasma, salgamos de aquí.

Las rocas comenzaron a caer alrededor de la gran puerta, Eclipse había perdido parte de su poder y quedó en el organismo de Krallel, y Egirelle logró alterar la función de la magia.

Ambos ya se encontraron fuera de aquellas catacumbas y alejados de todo el pleito con los dragones, tenían otros asuntos de los cuales preferían encargarse.

—¿Crees que el futuro será como nosotros queremos? —preguntó Egirelle a su amigo.

—Estamos a punto de averiguarlo, alteraste la magia de Eclipse, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, compruébalo tú mismo.

—Bien... espera, ¿no habíamos investigado que Eclipse funciona con las doce llaves de oro?

— ¿crees que no pensé en eso? No me taches de idiota, recita un hechizo aceptable y podremos viajar al futuro.

—... **convoco las fuerzas mágicas de espacio y tiempo, en nombre del gran poder de los doce espíritus celestiales del zodiaco** —comenzó a recitar. Un brillo dorado rodeó a Krallel—. **Que las bellas hadas nos guíen en este viaje, en cuerpo y alma queremos conocer lo que hay más halla de nuestro deseo**.

—... eehhh... nada mal.

— **El camino hacia nuestro destino** —un círculo mágico se dibujó frente a ambos y en su interior un reloj de arena—. **Ábrete: Time Paradox**.

 _ **Time Paradox: Magia creada por el Alteratium de Egirelle, anteriormente portando el nombre de Eclipse, Krallel puede usarla para viajar desde su tiempo actual hacia el pasado o futuro por un tiempo aproximado de una hora.**_

El reloj de arena que se veía dibujado en el círculo mágico, comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta que se formó un túnel.

—... jajajaja dejaré de pensar que eres un bueno para nada Krallel —dijo Egirelle como si nada, observando impresionado aquel túnel mágico frente a él con su índice y pulgar en su barbilla.

—Insúltame una vez más y te dejo encerrado en ese túnel.

—Tus amenazas no logran inmutarme —respondió con tranquilidad.

Una vena brotó en la sien de Krallel.

—Tsk... bien, ¿cuántos años viajamos? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

—Mmm... veintidós años.

Krallel niveló los años que iban a cruzar con su poder, lo que más deseaban ver, era su gran éxito como magos, después de haber robado parte de la magia de Eclipse, esto era posible. Una vez listo, Krallel volteó a ver a ver a su compañero.

—¿Nos vamos?  
 **Nombre: Krallel Xomai.**  
 **Edad: 23 años.**

—... jajajaja por supuesto.

Ambos cruzaron el tunel, en espera de poder confirmar lo que querían.

 **22 años en el futuro.**

—... ¿en dónde estamos? —preguntó.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo, se supone que tú nos trajiste.

—Solo elijo a que tiempo ir, no puedo elegir el lugar.

—Mmm creo que deberíamos...

Antes de que Egirelle pudiera decir otra cosa, una gran explosión que hizo temblar el territorio los puso en alerta, una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¿De dónde vino eso?

—Ven —le dijo a Krallel, comenzando a caminar.

Los estruendos continuaron dando problemas ya que con cada explosión se levantaba una nube de polvo.

—Egirelle, mira.

El mencionado observó en la dirección indicada, desde ahí llegaban las primeras explosiones y habían tres magos peleando. Se mantuvieron ocultos detrás de los arbustos para poder observar la estruendosa pelea.

—¿Quiénes son?

— **¡Ice Make!** —gritó el hombre de cabello azabache, juntando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda.

— **¡Abrete, Puerta De La Cabra: Capricornio!** —recitó. A su lado apareció el espíritu celestial—. **¡Capricornio Form!** —gritó una mujer de cabello rubio, de inmediato su vestimenta cambió: un camisón de botones blanco ajustado de mangas largas, dejaba ver un poco de la parte superior de sus pechos, un chaleco negro ajustado sin mangas, shorts negros un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, medias blancas largas con tirantes que las unían a los shorts y zapatos negros con tacones altos.

— **¡Asteroides De Hielo!** —enviando sus manos al cielo, al instante se pudo divisar varios acumulaciones de hielo.

—M-maldición —corrió rápidamente, tratando de esquivar aquellos ataques cuya dureza sería su perdición si lo alcanzaba, pero para su mala suerte, de una docena de ataques la mitad impacto contra él, dejándolo muy debilitado—. Tsk... n-no puedo... terminar aquí.

—... "su voz... me parece familiar" —pensó Egirelle e inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia Krallel.

—... ¿qué? —preguntó este al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo.

—Nada...

—¡AAHHH! —la chica de cabello rubio se acercó al enemigo a una velocidad impresionante y continuó con una serie de fuertes golpes, estos mismo a la misma velocidad con la que se acercó—. Nunca más... ¡vuelvas a amenazar a mi familia! ¿Listo Capricornio?

—Por supuesto, Lucy-Sama —respondió caballerosamente junto con una reverencia.

Lucy levantó de forma moderada sus brazos, teniendo en su mano derecha la llave de Capricornio.

— **De las doce constelaciones del zodiaco, despliego el sello del espíritu celestial Capricornio, la maldición de la estrella caída ha sido liberada** —la llave que se encontraba en la mano de Lucy, pasó a estar flotando frente a ella.

—M-maldita —trató de levantarse con la intención de escapar, pero en un segundo se vio inmovilizado por una capa de hielo que cubría sus piernas y brazos—. ¿Qué diablos?

—... no te permitiré escapar —habló severo el hombre de cabello negro, su oponente sudó frío.

— **Brilla con toda la intensidad, es el momento en que la estrella logra ascender a los cielos**.

—¡Basta, cállate!

— **Libera tus pecados** —aparecen varias esferas de color negro alrededor del enemigo—. **¡Star Sins!**

 _ **Star Sins: Magia de las constelaciones creada por Lucy que utiliza como ataque los pecados tanto del espíritu celestial como el del mago, tiene cierta similitud con el Urano Metria, ya que aparecerán esferas mágicas, pero estas son de un color negras y la cantidad que aparezcan representa el número de pecados del espíritu y el mago. Se puede utilizar solamente cuando se ha recibido y aceptado todos los pecados, entre el espíritu celestial y su dueño.**_

—¡E-espera un momento! ¡Nooooooo! —gritó al final, antes de ser golpeado por las esferas mágicas, estas lo elevaron por los cielos a una gran distancia para después estrellarse con fuerza contra el duro piso.

—... lo derrotaron —murmuró Krallel completamente asombrado.

—...

—¡Lucy-Sama! —exclamó Capricornio, sosteniéndola al percatarse de que la chica estuvo a punto de caer.

La forma de Capricornio desapareció.

—No debiste usar ese hechizo —regaño el azabache.

—Gray... no se lo digas a Natsu, se enfadará.

—Claro que se enfadará, no estás acostumbrada a usarlo, y pone en riesgo lo que resta de tu vida.

—...

—Natsu y Myliare no merecen perderte.

Los labios de la maga celestial temblaron ante las palabras del mago de hielo, pero con una profunda respiración, apartó cualquier rastro de angustia para después mostrar una brillante sonrisa.

—... estoy bien —se paró correctamente—. Gracias por preocuparte, Gray... hay que reagruparnos con los demás, gracias por tu trabajo Capricornio, descansa.

—Cuando me necesite solo llámeme —dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer.

Lucy y Gray se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, por lo que Egirelle y Krallel salieron de sus escondites.

—¿A qué gremio pertenecen? —preguntó Krallel con curiosidad—. Son muy fuertes.

—Sea cual sea el gremio al que pertenezcan... son nuestros enemigos —respondió Egirelle frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera los conocemos.

—Creo que pronto los conoceremos... mejor dicho... —se agachó para voltear al mago que peleaba hace unos momentos, el rostro de Krallel se volvió pálido—. Podría asegurar que dentro de 22 años los vamos a conocer.

—... e-este... e-es...

—Eres tú, Krallel... 22 años en el futuro.

—... tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto...

Krallel observó por unos segundos más a su yo del futuro tendido en el suelo, la magia pareció haber abandonado su cuerpo por completo.

— **¡Puño Del...!** —se escuchó un grito en las cercanías de aquel bosque.

—Eso fue...

—... vamos rápido —corrió seguido de Krallel.

— **¡Dragón De Fuego!** —gritó un hombre de cabellera rosada a punto de estrellar su puño contra el oponente que tenía enfrente.

— **¡Alteratium!** —invocó su magia.

—¿Eh?... oh ¡woah! ¡Ya deja esa molesta magia! —se quejó al verse a sí mismo caer con fuerza contra el suelo.

—Si la dejara no lograría matarte.

Krallel y Egirelle llegaron al lugar de la batalla, obviamente mantenían ocultas sus presencias mientras observaban todo lo ocurrido.

—... E-Egirelle... ese tipo es...

—Tsk... soy yo... "al parecer me he mantenido cerca de Krallel hasta este tiempo... ¿acaso nuestro objetivo se vio obstaculizado por este gremio?" —pensó esto último con gran inquietud.

— **Re-Equipamiento** —habló por detrás de Egirelle.

—Maldición —volteó rápido al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja.

— **Veneno De La Serpiente** —su vestimenta cambió de inmediato, su cuerpo fue recubierto por un traje gris de tela escamosa, todo el traje era transparente pero también estaba moteado, la parte superior que apenas llegaba a la mitad del abdomen, poseía dos círculos negros en la ubicación de sus pechos, la parte inferior era una falda larga, llevaba un corte hasta las rodillas, mangas hasta las muñecas igual de transparentes— no te muevas.

Ella sopló con delicadeza y de sus labios salió una especie de humo violeta, este humo alcanzó a Egirelle, paralizándolo en segundos.

—... n-no puede ser... así no... necesito mis brazos para usar mi magia.

—Es inútil que te resistas... el único capaz de resistir este ataque es el Dragon Slayer del veneno o cualquier otro usuario con magia similar.

—Tenlo ahí, Erza —tronó sus dedos de forma intimidante—. Lo haré pagar por querer arrebatar la magia de Lucy y Myliare.

—Natsu, necesitamos llevarlo con vida.

—Haré lo posible.

—¡Es imposible que trates de atacarme, alteré tu magia de Dragon Slayer!

—¿Quién dijo que la magia del Dragon Slayer es la única que poseo? —leve concentración, la piel de Natsu pasó a ser recubierta por escamas rojas, de su espalda salieron alas y de su cabeza salieron cuernos, una cola de diablillo apareció también—. Por esta vez... te dejaré el control... déjalo moribundo.

Cerró sus ojos. Egirelle tembló y Erza retrocedió dos pasos, ella y cualquier otro miembro de Fairy Tail lo sabía, siempre debían ponerse en alerta... cuando Natsu dejaba salir su otra mitad, nunca se sabía lo que haría.

—... fufufu eres un aguafiestas, déjame divertirme más seguido~ —habló con un tono grave de ultratumba.

Seguía siendo la voz de Natsu, seguía siendo el cuerpo de Natsu... pero sus ojos y personalidad ya no pertenecían a Natsu. Ojos amarillentos y una sonrisa amplia con mezcla de picardía y malicia... Etherias E.N.D hizo su aparición.

—No lo mates —volvió a repetir Erza.

—No quiero quedarme sin un contenedor~ —se acercó a Egirelle a paso lento, este quería retroceder pero el veneno no se lo permitió, la mano del demonio tocó su frente—. Jejejeje... **Muerte Futura**.

—... ¿e-eh?... ¡a-aaahhhh! ¡aaaahhhhh! — sus ojos se volvieron negros, nadie más podía ver lo que E.N.D le mostraba a Egirelle.

—... "Muerte Futura... sin duda es un ataque escalofriante" —observo impresionada la gran magnitud de poder que poseía las distintas ramas de la magia de la muerte.

 _ **Muerte Futura: Perteneciente y solo posible de usar cuando Natsu deja salir a E.N.D, es uno de los diferentes usos de la magia de la muerte, muestra los diferentes tipos de muertes a la víctima, desde la más insignificante, hasta la más sanguinaria y traumante. El efecto más deseado de este ataque, es dejar discapacitado al oponente psicológicamente, a tal extremo que este no vuelva a hablar.**_

Hubo silencio. E.N.D soltó a su víctima sin dejar de sonreír, Egirelle ya no se movía y quién sabe si lo volvería a hacer.

—... déjalo ir —ordenó Erza.

—Mmm no seas tan vulgar con quien terminó el trabajo~ —dijo con su coqueta sonrisa.

Desde los arbustos, Krallel y Egirelle tenían la piel de gallina, temblaban y miraban horrorizados la situación, este no era el futuro que querían.

—... o-oye, vámonos de aquí —dijo Krallel levantándose de su lugar.

—Espera, siéntate ahora —lo jaló al suelo nuevamente, aparecieron los otros magos que vieron pelear anteriormente—. Hay que averiguar a qué gremio pertenecen.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy mientras se acercaba al pelirosa.

—¡No te acerques, Lucy! —exclamó Erza, Lucy se detuvo en su lugar—. En este momento, no es Natsu.

—¡...!

—E.N.D —susurró Gray.

—... jajajaja pero miren nada más~ —se acercó a la rubia con descaro, tomó uno de sus mechones, acariciándolo—. Llegó la amante de mi contraparte~

—... deja ir a Natsu —dijo cortante mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Eso solo lo decido yo, hermosa~ —respondió arrogante, acercando más su rostro al de Lucy. Estiró su mano hacia el azabache quien se comenzaba a acercar—. Quédate donde estás o te demuestro lo inútil que puede ser tu magia de Demon Slayer para defenderte.

—Maldito.

—Tranquilo, Gray... ya he pasado muchas veces por esto —recuperó su mechón de cabello—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tú lo sabes~ —la tomó del mentón y se relamió los labios.

—... no importa... de todas formas sigue siendo el cuerpo de Natsu —sonrió—. Mi Natsu.

—Hpm eres aburrida —la soltó de mala gana—. De todas formas, dudo que digas eso cuando esté a punto de poseer tu cuerpo jajajaja~

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, al cabo de unos segundos, la apariencia que representaba a E.N.D comenzó a desaparecer, Natsu abrió los ojos y por un momento estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—Wow bien hecho —dijo Gray mientras sostenía a su amigo.

—Díganme que no hizo nada estúpido —dijo esto, refiriéndose a E.N.D.

—Afortunadamente... Lucy sabe tratar con él —dijo Erza mientras recuperaba su vestimenta normal.

Natsu se acercó a su esposa.

—¿Y Myliare? —preguntó preocupado por su hija.

—Ella está bien, los demás la están acompañando.

—¿Qué hay de Happy?

—También está con Myliare.

—El resto del gremio oscuro fue derrotado, Mest se hará cargo de ver los recuerdos del maestro —habló Gray.

—Cualquier intención que tengan en mente contra nuestro gremio o cualquier otro, no lo llevarán a cabo —dijo Natsu con una severa expresión—. Nunca ganarán teniendo como enemigos a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Una luz brillante les nubló la vista por un momento, miraron a los alrededores en busca del origen de esa luz, pero al final... no había nada.

 **Presente.**

—... así que... ¿nos derrotarán?... ¿así de fácil? —murmuró Krallel con inquietud.

—Nuestro futuro no puede terminar de esta forma —golpeó una roca—. Fairy Tail... ellos serán los causantes de nuestro fracaso.

—Egirelle... no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ¿sabes cuánto me costó perfeccionar mi magia?

—Llegar a usar el Alteratium sin ningún problema me llevó tiempo... ¡Fairy Tail tratará de echar nuestro esfuerzo a la basura y no lo voy a permitir! —volteó a ver a su amigo—. Krallel...

—...

—... cambiaremos ese catastrófico futuro en el que ese maldito gremio nos quiere meter.

—... ¿y cómo haremos eso?

—... hemos estado aislados del mundo por perfeccionar la magia... es hora de llevar a cabo esta nueva prueba —sonrió—. Nosotros mismos crearemos nuestro propio futuro... uno en el cual Fairy Tail no nos pueda detener, por nuestra parte ese gremio es el que no tendrá un futuro agradable.

 **EGIRELLE TRAPHIEL Y KRALLEL XOMAI, INDIVIDUOS POSEEDORES DE MAGIAS IMPRESIONANTES CUYAS EXISTENCIAS NO SON CONOCIDAS POR LA MULTITUD, ELLOS DESEAN SER FUERTES MAGOS EN EL FUTURO PERO ESTO SE HA VISTO INTERRUMPIDO. AMBOS PROMETEN CREAR UN FUTURO EN EL CUAL... FAIRY TAIL ESTÉ A SUS PIES.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRÓLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA \^o^/

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECERÁN FINALMENTE LOS ADORADOS MAGOS DE LA PORTADA TTuTT

LA HISTORIA Y FUTURAS PELEAS GIRARÁN ENTORNO A ELLOS, ESPÉRENLOS CON ANSIAS.

INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS TENIENDO EN CUENTA COMO VA EL MANGA, CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO CUADRE ES PORQUE SON MIS DESEADAS SUPOSICIONES :'v

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES.

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


	2. El Nuevo Fairy Tail

HOLA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR QUE MÁS BIEN ERA EL PRÓLOGO DE ESTE FANFIC.

AQUÍ MOSTRAREMOS FINALMENTE A LOS JÓVENES MAGOS DE LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN \\*u*/

AHORA COMENZAMOS DE FORMA DEFINITIVA CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

AHORA SI, COMENZAMOS.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **Capítulo 1: El Nuevo Fairy Tail.**

 **POV Myliare**

 _—... Myliare... —observé a mi madre a los ojos al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre—. Tu padre y yo iremos con algunos compañeros a un trabajo, tú debes quedarte en el gremio, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Pero yo también quiero ir —¿un trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? siempre he podido ir con ellos._

 _—Lo siento hija, pero este trabajo es de rango S, no puedes venir con nosotros._

 _—Pero..._

 ** _"quería ir."_**

 _—Escucha a tu madre Myliare —sentí la mano de mi padre sobre mi cabeza, como siempre él sonreía para calmarme—. Regresaremos lo más rápido posible, así que quédate tranquila._

 ** _"eso fue lo que me dijiste."_**

 _—Gray y Erza nos acompañarán, volveremos en pocos días —una brillante sonrisa fue la que me mostraste en ese momento... la que ambos me mostraron en ese momento... y fue la última._

 ** _"¿Por qué ustedes y sus compañeros nunca regresaron?"_**

*liare*

 ** _"Si me hubieran dejado ir... solo así tal vez... "_**

*Myliare*

 ** _"Mamá... papá... ¿dónde están?"_**

*¡Myliare!*

* * *

—... ¿eh? —observe algo sorprendida al chico de pelo naranja —. ¿Loke?... ¿¡Loke!?

—¡Whoa! —lo empujé rápidamente ya que se encontraba muy cerca de mí—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?  
 **Nombre: Myliare Dragnell Heartfilia.**  
 **Edad: 17 años.**  
 **Hija de: Natsu y Lucy.**  
 **Descripción: heredó la Magia de Espíritus Celestiales pero solo posee la llave de Loke, en cierta parte también domina la magia de dragon slayer, esalegre y muy decidida, en situaciones de batalla puede tener una actitud tan explosiva como la de su padre.**

—Solo te estaba despertando.

—¿Estando tan cerca?

—No era mi primera opción —suspiré.

—No deberías venir si no te llamo, Loke —así es, la llave de la constelación de Leo la tengo yo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _—Mamá por favor, no quiero quedarme sola, digo... siempre hemos estado juntos._

 _—Sé que quieres venir, pero en esta ocasión no podemos permitirlo, además no te quedarás sola —sacó una de sus llaves de oro, pero no pude ver cuál era—._ ** _Ábrete Puerta Del León: Loke_** _._

 _—¿Me llamabas Lucy? —dijo con su típico tono coqueto mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, de inmediato sentí que la temperatura a mi lado se elevó._

 _—Loke... —mi papá se traqueó los dedos._

 _—Suficiente Loke, tengo un favor que pedirte —vi como lo alejó mientras le hablaba, "además no te quedarás sola"...eehhh._

 _—Lo que sea por ti, Lucy —hizo una reverencia._

 _—Recuerdas a Myliare, ¿no es así? —y a esto íbamos a llegar señoras y señores._

 _—Por supuesto que si —se agachó frente a mí para saludarme—. Hola Myliare, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _—Hola Loke, estoy bien —le respondí con una sonrisa, no es que me desagrade Loke, al contrario puedo decir que lo quiero mucho... más de lo que debería._

 _—Entonces... ¿qué favor necesitas Lucy?_

 _—Que te quedes con Myliare por unos días —sonrió brillantemente._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Mmm... —entrecerré mis ojos._

 _—Natsu y yo estaremos fuera por unos días, la magia de Dragon Slayer de Myliare aún no está completa por lo que necesitará apoyo_

 _—Entonces quieres que la cuide —mi madre asintió_

 _—Loke, si al volver me entero de que coqueteaste o intentaste ponerle las manos encima a Myliare te quemaré —¿¡acaso lo cree un pedófilo!?_

 _—Natsu, no me amenaces, quiero mucho a Myliare pero no a tales extremos —me dio un gentil abrazo... idiota._

 _—Si Loke va a quedarse conmigo... ¿puedo entrenar con él? —pregunté, mis padres y Loke me miraron sorprendidos—. Esa es mi condición, no puedo quedarme quieta en estos días._

 _—Whoa eso puede ser interesante —mi padre sonrió—. Loke, ¿puedo encargarte esa tarea?... al volver pondré a Myliare a prueba._

 _—Mmm no tengo ningún inconveniente —sonrió de lado—. Solo me conmueve la idea de llegar a tener una aprendiz._

 _—Bien, entonces están decididas las cosas —mi madre se puso en medio de todos—. Loke se quedará con Myliare en lo que Natsu y yo estamos fuera, en ese tiempo Loke se encargará de entrenar a Myliare... Natsu la pondrá a prueba una vez que regresemos, esfuérzate hija._

 _—No te decepcionaré mamá._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En la tarde de ese día, mis padres partieron del gremio junto con Erza-san y Gray-san para cumplir con ese trabajo, Dadrish y Lareilly también se quedaron en el gremio, Juvia-san también se quedó ya que no iba a dejar solo a su hijo, pero todos sabemos que internamente quería ir con Gray-san.

—Myliare, ¿puedo pasar? —reaccioné rápido y puse mi pie contra la puerta—. Tomaré eso como un no, date prisa, los demás deben estar esperándote para cumplir ese trabajo.

—Saldré en un momento, no te impacientes —terminé de vestirme rápido, iba a encontrarme con los demás para llevar a cabo un trabajo... debo apresurarme.

 **Fin POV Myliare**

* * *

—Oye Lareilly, ¿cuánto crees que tarde Myliare en llegar? —Pregunto un joven decabello azabache.  
 **Nombre: Dadrish Fullbuster Loxar**  
 **Edad: 17 años**  
 **Hijo de: Gray y Juvia**  
 **Descripción: Heredó la magia de Demon Slayer De Hielo y Magia De Agua, de cierto modo es reservado con todos y la mayor parte del tiempo desborda seriedad,aunque suele estresarse solo con ver a Myliare ya que es demasiado impulsiva.**

—Mmm sinceramente no podría responderte eso —respondió la nombrada.  
 **Nombre: Lareilly Fernandes Scarlet**  
 **Edad: 19 años**  
 **Hija de: Jellal y Erza**  
 **Descripción: Aprendió la magia de Re-equipamiento, no llega a la altura de su madre pero lo compensa con su fuerza, es muy protectora con los demás chicos que son de su edad, ya que los aprecia y a la vez los considera parte de su familia... pero de todas formas tiene el carácter de su madre.**

—Lo más seguro es que se quedó en su cama, pareciera que estuviera hechizada o algo —habló otro chico también de cabello azabache.

—Ohh Dadrian, entonces tu cama tiene el mismo problema porque es un tormento el tener que sacarte de ahí.  
 **Nombre: Dadrian y Sadrian Redfox Mcgarden**  
 **Edades: 17 años**  
 **Hijos de: Gajeel y Levy**  
 **Descripción: Hijo e hija de Gajeel y Levy, Dadrian heredó la magia de Dragon Slayer de hierro y Sadrian heredó magia de Escritura Sólida, por segundos Dadrian es el mayor, ambos suelen ser demasiado bromistas y cuando algo les sale mal no dudan en echarse la culpa el uno al otro. Sin embargo, en batalla son personas completamente diferentes que se toman en serio las cosas.**

—¡Sadrian maldita! —Exclamó

Un joven de cabellos rubios dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

—¿Esaes la forma de tratar a tu hermana, Dadrian? —regañó con un ligero toque de burla.  
 **Nombre: Lan Dreyar Strauss**  
 **Edad: 19 años**  
 **Hijo de: Laxus y Mirajane**  
 **Descripción: suele ser un poco y arrogante y sádico, le llamó la atención la magia de Dragon Slayer y en parte la domina, pero sintió mucho más interés por la magia de Transformación de Mirajane y con ella, el Take Over, a temprana edad estuvo al borde de la muerte y se vio cara a cara con un Dios de la muerte, inconscientemente fue capaz de usar el Take Over y de aquí adquirió la Transformación Modo Shinigami.**

-De alguna forma me enoja el simple hecho de oír tu voz, Lan -respondió Dadrian con una vena brotada en su sien.

-Se nota que no tuviste una noche bonita -se burlón un chico de cabello castaño.  
 **Nombre: Kraindet Strauss**  
 **Edad: 18**  
 **Hijo de: Elfman y Evergreen**  
 **Descripción: deseó aprender la magia de Transformación Modo Bestia desde que vio a Elfman usarlo, tiene una actitud competitiva y a veces malhumorada y por lo general suele buscarle pelea a Dadrish y a Lan por sus comportamientos, uno por ser callado e ignorarlo y el otro por ser arrogante y tacharlo de débil.**

—Dejen de hacer ruido —se quejó un joven alvino—. Myliare viene en esa dirección —apuntó.  
Nombre: Deratelle Strauss  
 **Edad: 18 años**  
 **Hijo de: Bickslow y Lissana**  
 **Descripción: posee la magia de Posesión Humana, pero extrañamente no puede usar uno de sus ojos para controlar a un ser humano. Por lo general sus ojos son amarillentos, pero cuando utiliza su magia, su ojo derecho se torna de un elegante brillo de color verde, mientras que el izquierdo se mantiene en su color normal, aprendió la magia de Transformación para defenderse ya que sus posesiones eran incompletas.**

Todos observaron en la dirección señalada por Deratelle, efectivamente Myliare estaba llegando.

—Lamento la tardanza, chicos —exclamó, deteniéndose frente a los demás apenas llegó.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Dadrish con un tono seco—. Debiste haber llegado hace veinte minutos.

—¡Discúlpame!

Dos aplausos se escucharon, Lareilly llamó la atención de todos.

—Ahora que llegó Myliare, podemos ir a la aldea que envió la solicitud.

—Oye, de que tú descubrieras el trabajo con buena paga, no significa que seas la líder —dijo Kraindet, oponiéndose al tono mandatario de la pelirroja.

—En nuestro grupo no hay tal puesto, lo único que hice fue sugerir el continuar con el trabajo —respondió con simpleza.

—¿¡Ah!?

Myliare dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No peleen, es mi culpa por llegar tarde —dijo para tranquilizar a Kraindet—. Para compensarlo, seré la carnada para atraer a los monstruos.

—Jaja no te importa ser arriesgada, Myliare —dijo Lan, desordenando los cabellos de la chica—. Si estás tan dispuesta y crees poder con eso, entonces nadie te detendrá.

—Eso no significa que debas arriesgar la mitad de tu vida —regañó Dadrish.

Estaban cerca del pueblo que había hecho la solicitud de trabajo, fueron bien recibidos, siendo todos magos de Fairy Tail, los aldeanos tenían altas esperanzas en que lograrían deshacerse de aquella plaga de monstruos que atormentaba el lugar por las noches.

Estos se ocultaban en una cueva que estaba a un kilómetro de distancia del pueblo, los muchachos se pusieron en camino rápidamente para terminar con esto de una vez y regresar a casa. Estando a pocos metros, se debatía sobre cómo se encargarían de ahuyentar a esos monstruos.

—¿Por qué simplemente no nos deshacemos de ellos? —preguntó Dadrian—. Basta con que Myliare y Kraindet llenen la cueva de fuego, son sensibles al calor, ¿no es así?

—Que insensible eres, los magos de Fairy Tail nunca matan a sus oponentes, no somos asesinos.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los demonios de Tártaros?

Sadrian se quedó callada e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Enemigos como ellos son... un caso muy diferente —respondió Deratelle con voz monótona—. O los mataban... o nosotros no llegábamos a existir.

—Eehhh no tienes que decirlo con ese tono de voz, Deratelle —se quejó Dadrian.

—... Tártaros, nuestros padres lidiaron con algo tan peligroso —murmuró Myliare.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Lan.

—Ve, Myliare —ordenó Kraindet, empujando a la chica.

—Ya voy... ustedes vallan tomando sus posiciones —dijo, entrando finalmente a la cueva

—Ya escucharon, tomemos nuestros lugares hasta que Myliare haga su parte —indicó Lareilly.

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos con pose militar.

Myliare se adentró lentamente en la cueva, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no alterar a los monstruos que se encontraban dentro, o al menos no los quería alterar hasta que sus compañeros estuvieran en sus lugares. Lo aldeanos no sabían qué clase de monstruos los atacaban, eso era un problema, solo les habían dicho que su debilidad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró al escuchar un ruido, algunas rocas cayeron en otra dirección—. Muchachos, espero que ya estén en sus lugares... **Ábrete Puerta Del León: Loke.**

El espíritu celestial apareció junto a ella.

—Al fin me llamas, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ilumina esta cueva, hay que sacar a estas bestias de aquí.

—Lo que ordenes... —respondió, cambiando su postura al doblar sus piernas y juntar su mano con su codo—. ¡Brillo Del León!

Toda la cueva se iluminó, Myliare miró en todas las direcciones que la luz tocó,abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la escena no era muy agradable ya que conocía la especie que se encontraba ahora observándola a ella y a Loke, la parte superior de la cueva estaba infestada por monstruos cíclope, había investigado sobre eso con Lucy.

—L-Loke, no se los ven muy felices —murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Ahh me doy cuenta, ¿cuál era la siguiente parte del plan? —preguntó, retrocediendo al igual que Myliare.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos la atención de todos... lo más adecuado sería correr para que nos sigan a la ubicación de Lareilly —respondió—. Ilumina la cueva de nuevo.

El espíritu celestial cumplió con la petición de la chica, el hechizo se repitió y los cíclopes hicieron un enorme escándalo como protesta, estaban muy molestos porque su sueño fue perturbado, ahora se habían desprendido de las rocas y volaron en la dirección de Loke y Myliare.

—Es hora de correr —dijo Loke, tomando la mano de Myliare para que también empezara a correr—. ¿Dónde está Lareilly?

—Detrás de aquella gran roca —levantó su mano, y apuntó con su dedo índice, lanzando una chispa de fuego que al alcanzar la altura suficiente, explotó como si de pirotecnia se tratara—. Acabo de avisarles, hay que salir del camino para que estás cosas sigan de largo.

—De acuerdo —volvió a aplicar su hechizo para desorientar un poco a los cíclopes, al conseguir su objetivo, tomó a Myliare de la cintura y saltó contra los arbustos, dejando que los cíclopes siguieran el camino—. Primera parte conseguida.

—... L-Loke... suéltame, por favor —dijo con cierto nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por el espíritu celestial.

—No te oyes muy bien, ¿te sientes mal, Myliare? —preguntó junto a su oído para molestarla, al instante verificó el color carmesí sobre este y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—... ¡c-c-cierre forzado de la puerta de Loke! —gritó, sorprendiendo al chico.

—¡Oye, espe...! —no pudo finalizar su frase, ya que en ese instante desapareció.

—... e-estúpido Loke... ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos, sintiendo que aún ardían por la voz del espíritu antes presente—. No puedo distraerme por esto... ¡al diablo, ya pasó!... ¡ahh!

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y Myliare ya se imaginaba quien era el responsable, o más bien, "la" responsable.

—Comienzo a sentir lástima por esas criaturas... que suerte tenemos de que no aumentaran de tamaño.

* * *

— **Nutre mi poder y hazlo llegar hasta los inmensos cielos**... **¡Reaction!** —recitó, la lanza que traía en su mano aumento de tamaño y varios relámpagos rodearon la cuchilla, el sonido era muy estrepitoso—. No vengan por aquí, largo —atacó.

La enorme lanza fue utilizada, Lareilly la incrustó en la tierra y varios rayos salieron como si formara una clase de barrera, varios de los cíclopes se electrocutaron y por lo tanto se vieron obligados a cambiar de dirección

—¡Deratelle, van hacia ti! —gritó, sabiendo que el alvino la escuchó.

* * *

El chico de ojos amarillentos se puso en guardia para recibir a las criaturas, detrás de él tenía preparada una barrera de rocas que el mismo había movido para guiar a los monstruos en la siguiente dirección.

—Camino cerrado, deben ir en esa dirección —dijo indiferente, moviendo las grandes rocas con brusquedad para golpear a los cíclopes y hacerlos cambiar de dirección—. No fue tan difícil... aunque si pudiera hacer posesiones en seres vivos lo haría solo... ¡Kraindet, Lan, esas criaturas van hacia ustedes!

* * *

—Enterado, ¿estás listo, Kraindet? —preguntó sonriente.

—Tsk... ¿Y tú? —comenzó a desprender un brillo de color verdoso, su tamaño empezó a aumentar de forma rápida, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en filosas garras, su piel fue recubierta por fuertes escamas de dragón, le creció una cola y un par de fuertes alas—. Solo no hay dejar que se desvíen, ¿verdad? Dadrish está esperando hacia el lado derecho.

—Hpm... en verdad que te aprovechaste de Natsu-san.

—Oye, no todos los días veo que Natsu-san se transforma en un dragón, la oportunidad era única.

—Jajaja bueno, eso no lo puedo discutir... ahí vienen —avisó, liberando unos cuantos voltios de electricidad.

Los monstruos fueron visualizados, Kraindet comenzó a exhalar una ligera cantidad de vapor al mismo tiempo en que acumulaba el fuego en su garganta, Lan aumentó la potencia de su magia. Los cíclopes se acercaron más, Kraindet exhaló fuego y Lan liberó un potente rayo para desviarlos.

—¡Dadrish, Dadrian, Sadrian, ahí van! —gritó Kraindet.

—Ellos terminarán con lo que falta.

* * *

—Puedo oírlos, están aquí —dijo Sadrian.

—... **Ice Make: Jaula De Hielo** —golpeó sus manos contra la tierra, de inmediato el hielo comenzó a crearse, los cíclopes fueron capturados—. No se quedan quietos.

—¿Puedes soportar un rato más? —preguntó Dadrish.

—Deja de hablar y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Huy, sonaste peor que yo.

—¡Jaja! lo admitiste —se burló Sadrian

—... cállate —se colocó en la misma posición que Dadrish, haciendo que varios pilares de hierro rodearan a las criaturas—. Dadrish, tu hechizo no está soportando.

—¡Apúrate!

Dadrian se apresuró en correr rápidamente alrededor de los cíclopes, golpeando con fuerza los pilares con su bastón de hierro, el fuerte sonido desorientó aún más a las criaturas.

—Con eso estarán quietos... Sadrian, mándalos lejos

—Será un placer... **Escritura Sólida: Burbuja** —invocó una resistente burbuja, este atrapó a los cíclopes.

—Sadrian, envíalos a este lugar —dijo Dadrish, indicándole la ubicación en un mapa.

—Bien... —movió su mano suavemente hacia atrás para no deshacer su hechizo, el siguiente movimiento fue como si lanzara una roca, y en este caso lanzó con gran fuerza a los cíclopes hacia la dirección que Dadrish le dijo anteriormente—. Con eso... no volverán a molestar este pueblo.

—¿Pero por qué estaban los cíclopes en esta zona? ¿Acaso no habitaban en los territorios del Pueblo Del Sol? —interrogó Dadrian.

—Yo tampoco sé por qué estaban aquí, tal vez los habitantes los echaron y terminaron llegando a este lugar.

—En todo caso, hemos finalizado con el trabajo, avisa a los demás, Sadrian.

—Entendido, **Escritura Sólida: Fuego** —invocó el fuego apuntando al cielo, este se elevó para que todos lo vieran—. Resolvimos el problema, regresemos al pueblo para notificarlo.

Bastó como mínimo una media hora para volver al pueblo, Lan y Lareilly se encargaron de informar a los pueblerinos sobre el resultado del trabajo, estos estaban muy agradecidos y de inmediato les dieron la paga, incluso los invitaron a un banquete, pero los chicos rechazaron la invitación de forma educada para después dirigirse de regreso al gremio.

—Mmm este ha sido un buen día —exclamó Myliare, estirando sus brazos—. Lo hicieron muy bien, chicos.

—¿Qué esperabas de nosotros? —presumió Kraindet.

—¿De ti? Pues... esperaba que metieras la pata por tener que hacer equipo con Lan —respondió con total honestidad.

Kraindet estuvo a punto de caerse por escuchar tal respuesta.

—¿¡Buscas pelea conmigo, Myliare!?

—Obviamente pude desviar a esos cíclopes sin ayuda —dijo Lan, metiéndose en la discusión que en realidad le resultaba muy entretenida.

—Lan, eres un...

—Cállate de una vez por todas, Kraindet —murmuró Dadrish, chasqueando la lengua.

—Jajajaja ustedes son asombrosos, no podría... eh —pestañeó un par de veces tras recibir un pequeño destello proveniente del suelo—. ¿Qué fue eso? —retrocedió un par de pasos para verificar el origen de aquel destello, entrecerró sus ojos con curiosidad al recoger el objeto—. ¿Es una... llave?

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Myliare? —preguntó Lareilly al ver la expresión de la rubia.

—¿Eh?... n-no, todo está bien, solo... —miró fijamente aquella llave que recogió—. Esta es una llave de espíritu celestial, pero nunca había visto una igual a esta.

Sadrian se acercó al verlas murmurar.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó con curiosidad, sobresaltando a Myliare.

—Pues... ¿alguna vez haz visto una llave como esta?

—... Mmm, solo he visto llaves de plata y de oro —admitió, verificando el material de la llave—. Esto parece más bien... diamante.

—¿Una llave de diamante? —preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

—¿Existen llaves así? —prosiguió Lareilly—. ¿De verdad es diamante?

—¡Dadrian! —llamó a su hermano—. Adivina de que material es esta llave —le quitó la llave a Myliare, para dársela a Dadrian.

—¿Una llave de espíritu celestial? —miró detenidamente el objeto que le entregaron, incluso lo olió y lo lamió un poco—. Es diamante.

—¿Puedes saber el material con tan solo olerlo y lamerlo? —preguntó Myliare con leve admiración.

—He inspeccionado muchos materiales, pero... —volvió a poner su atención en la llave—. ¿De verdad esta es una llave de espíritu celestial? No siento ninguna clase de magia que emane de ella.

Myliare volvió a tomar la llave entre sus manos, era cierto que no sentía ninguna clase de magia, la verdad era muy raro. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que iba a deshacerse de ella, por el momento la iba a conservar e investigar qué espíritu podría ocultarse tras la cerradura que esta llave pudiera abrir, asumiendo que de verdad funcionara.

* * *

—¡Hemos vuelto! —gritaron Kraindet y Dadrian luego de abrir la puerta del gremio.

—Ara ara —dijo Mirajane con su típico tono alegre—. Bienvenidos, ¿desean comer algo?

—Por supuesto —exclamó Kraindet—. Se me antoja un buen trozo de carne, tía Mirajane.

—No te lo comas todo —reclamó Dadrian.

—Nosotros también queremos comer —prosiguió Sadrian.

Lan ingresó al puesto de Mirajane.

—Ustedes dejarán al gremio en bancarrota por su apetito interminable... hola mamá, regresé —saludó con una sonrisa cariñosa, la verdad era que Lan quería mucho a su madre.

—¿También comerás? —preguntó con un tono maternal.

—Mmm paso... no es agradable comer junto a ellos con el riesgo de que me quiten la comida, es más divertido estar de espectador.

Myliare observaba desde la puerta todo lo que ocurría. Miró el bar por un rato más, entre Dadrian, Sandrian y Kraindet comenzó una competencia.

—Vamos chicos, no pierdan —animaba Gajeel a sus chicos.

—No los apoyes —regañó Levy.

—¡Eres un hombre, Kraindet! —gritaba Elfman.

—¡Lo soy! —respondía el chico.

—Son totalmente iguales —se resignaba Evergreen.

—Debes sentirte orgullosa de tu hijo —se burló Laxus de forma serena.

Fijó su vista al lado derecho del gremio, Dadrish iba directo a su madre para saludarla, se lo veía feliz al igual que Juvia al saludarlo, él no decayó ante la depresión por no saber nada de Gray, gracias a que Juvia estuvo presente para apaciguar su pena. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba Deratelle, hablando tranquilamente con sus padres, seguramente contándoles sobre cómo estuvo la misión, a pesar de no ser muy expresivo, esa pequeña sonrisa podía decir más que mil palabras. Myliare sintió una incómoda presión en su pecho... decidió salir del gremio por ahora, detestaba la envidia que sentía hacia sus compañeros, cuando el caso era que los quería tanto, también eran su familia, y no podía permitirse odiarlos por tener algo que ella no tenía.

—Lamento que esta vista te incomode, Myliare —habló Lareilly, sobresaltando a la joven Dragnell.

—Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte o sentir lástima por mí... —eso último... fue dicho de forma inconsciente, pero era muy cierto que prefería que no sintieran lástima por ella—. Aún tengo esperanzas... de que mis padres volverán.

—... tú más que nadie en el gremio merece ser feliz... y créeme que pronto lo serás.

—Agradezco mucho tus palabras, gracias Lareilly —agradeció—. Imagino que ahora estás esperando a Jellal-san.

—Se supone que a estas horas me llega su carta contándome los progresos de su búsqueda, él también quiere encontrar a mi madre y sus compañeros.

—Jellal-san es muy capaz, pronto obtendremos algo, lo presiento.

* * *

 **POV Myliare**

La noche llegó con rapidez, por el momento solo esperaba a que Loke volviera con algo de información sobre la misteriosa llave que había encontrado en la tarde de este día. Tomé un relajante baño para alejar los pensamientos molestos que fueron atraídos por la envidia, ¡ya no más! De verdad eres muy molestos. Cerré la llave de la ducha y me envolví con una toalla tras haber secado mi cuerpo, finalmente salí del baño y...

—Myliare, finalmente saliste —Loke habló con un tono de voz tan calmado que simplemente no tuve otro deseo más que estrangularlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Loke, deberías voltear a otro lado en vez de seguir mirando! —grité furiosa y a la vez sonrojada, de repente llegaron a mi mente todas las cosas que mi madre me contaba sobre las veces que mi padre ingresaba a su casa sin permiso y sin importarle que estuviera en paños menores.

—Discúlpame, no tenía la intención de espiarte —lo dijo de forma burlona, estoy segura.

—Vol-tea ¡Ahora! —dije aún más molesta, finalmente hizo lo que le pedí—. Si tú estás aquí, significa que tienes información sobre la llave que encontré... ¿es real o solo es una simple falsificación?

—Bueno, no puedo decir que es falsa, pero tampoco puedo decir que tengo todas tus dudas sobre ella —dijo. Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Cuánta información tienes? —clavé mi mirada en su espalda, por un momento quiso voltear—. No mires, solo habla.

—Ah... resulta que... la llave que encontraste no es una falsificación, pero el espíritu al que llama no está bajo el dominio del Rey Espíritu Celestial —una vez más, ¿¡qué!?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Este espíritu se ha revelado o algo así?

—Es independiente, su labor es completamente diferente a la de los demás espíritus.

Terminé de vestirme, finalmente le dije que volteara, aun no entendía el asunto, ¿qué clase de labor tiene este espíritu?

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —él se quedó callado, ¡deja el maldito drama, Loke!

—... cumple un deseo al mago celestial que lo encuentre.

—... ¿u-un deseo? ¿Estamos hablando de alguna clase de genio?

—Desconozco el nombre de este espíritu, su categoría es única, o sea que es único en términos de existencia —diciéndome eso, me daba a entender que no existe otro espíritu celestial que conceda deseos—. Mientras un mago celestial no encuentre su llave, permanecerá invisible ante los ojos de cualquier otro mago de diferente magia.

—Pero esta tarde los demás podían ver la llave.

—Porque tú la encontraste primero —me ganó—. El espíritu rodea su propia llave con magia selladora. Sella su propia existencia ante las personas que son incapaces de usarla, este escudo solo decae cuando un mago celestial entra en su rango de detección.

—Entonces... ¿cómo lo invoco? —ni siquiera sabía el nombre de este espíritu celestial, no puedo invocarlo, y además...—. No puedo sentir ninguna clase de magia a su alrededor.

—... No sabría que responderte, tal vez no sea el momento de usarlo.

—... un deseo —me quedé pensativa por unos pocos segundos, luego caminé hacia el armario para abrirlo... ahí estaba, la bufanda de mi padre, aún recuerdo el momento en que me la dio antes de que se fuera—. Tal vez pueda... con ese único deseo tal vez pueda traerlos a ambos... si tan solo pudiera invocarlo.

—Myliare —Loke tocó mi hombro, eso me hizo reaccionar.

— Ah, ¿qué me ocurre? ¿Cómo pude atreverme a decir algo tan egoísta? —no debí decir eso, se supone que quería que volvieran todos: mis padres, Gray-san y Erza-san. Mencionar que solo quería traer de vuelta a mi familia era otro producto de la molesta envidia—. Yo... estoy cansada, me voy a dormir, ya puedes irte, Loke.

Basta ya, no quería hablar más del tema, Loke se fue, y yo apagué todas las luces para después recostarme. La bufanda de mi padre se encontraba junto a mí,parecía una niña que no quería alejarse de su oso de peluche, pues en este momento aquella bufanda... era eso para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Ya transcurrió más dos semanas y no han vuelto, ¿qué es lo que pasó con el grupo de Salamander? —escuché la voz de Gajeel-san._

 _—Gajeel, tranquilízate —Levy-san trató de calmarlo, pero él seguía alterado._

 _—Laxus inició otra búsqueda para encontrar alguna pista —la voz de Mirajane-san sonaba angustiada, y de esa forma miraba a los demás_ _._

 _—... Gray-sama... está bien... él se encuentra sano y salvo en alguna parte —escuchaba las palabras de Juvia-san, Dadrish estaba junto a ella... no podía describir su mirada, esta era... fría._

 _—También investigaré, debe haber alguna pista que no hemos encontrado aún —Jellal-san estaba presente, y también comenzó a angustiarle que Erza-san no hubiera dado ni una señal de su ubicación. Lareilly mantenía su postura, pero sabía que en un descuido podría romperse._

 _Lissana-san se acercó a mí junto con Elfman-san, pero yo ni siquiera alce la vista para observarlos._

 _—En todo caso, lo más preocupante es... —sentí la mirada de Lisanna-san sobre mí mientras hablaba—. Lucy y Natsu están desaparecidos, ¿qué hay de Myliare? No podemos dejarla sola._

 _—Myliare —la voz de Juvia-san llamó mi atención, por lo tanto la miré—. Puedes quedarte conmigo y Dadrish el tiempo que sea necesario._

 _—... Juvia-san..._

 _—Mi madre tiene razón —miré a Dadrish, él estaba... sonriéndome—. Tú eres bienvenida en nuestro hogar._

 _Mi mirada solo pudo oscurecerse más, no tenía a nadie que me recibiera en casa, mis padres se fueron, por fortuna Dadrish aún tiene a su madre y Lareilly a su padre... ¿y yo qué? No tengo nada, estoy sola... sola, esa palabra no dejará de resonar en mi mente._

 _—¿Estás de acuerdo, Myliare? —Juvia-san volvió a hablarme, pero no sabía que decir._

 _—Yo..._

 _—No será necesario que Myliare se quede con ustedes, yo cuidaré de ella —sentí un peso sobre mi cabeza, esa voz... Loke, miré a mi derecha, él estaba ahí, manteniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza, su mirada era seria._

 _—... Loke... ¿vas a estar conmigo? —me miró fijamente, luego me abrazó._

 _—Por supuesta, Myliare... me quedaré contigo —noté una gran pena en su voz, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro... y también lo abracé. Empecé a sollozar, después liberé un suave llanto._

*¡Myliare, despierta!*

* * *

Me están sacudiendo, m-me están sacudiendo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada y la mirada de Loke mostraba preocupación.

—... ¿Loke?... ¿¡q-qué estás...!?

—Shh tranquila —sujetó mi rostro, sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas y apartaron una lágrima de cada una—. Estabas empezando a llorar... ¿otra vez tuviste ese sueño?

—... n-no... no es un sueño —aparté sus manos de mi rostro, y con las mías cubrí mis ojos, fue inevitable que las lágrimas cayeran—. No fue un sueño, más bien fue un horrible recuerdo.

Loke no habló más, pero sentí que se puso de pie y se alejaba de mí... no quiero, lo tomé de la mano.

—... ¿qué ocurre? —me susurró con un suave tono de voz.

—... quédate... quédate conmigo, por favor —supliqué—. Yo no... quiero estar sola, no quiero que me dejes sola.

 **Fin POV Myliare**

 **POV Loke**

Me estaba suplicando, no me gusta verla así... en este momento no es la chica extrovertida a la que siempre me gusta molestar, esta es la chica de hace cuatro años que no pudo contener su fuerte llanto al poner un pie en su casa. Ella aparenta muy bien que no se siente abatida por los hechos del pasado, incluso yo he estado a punto de creérmelo... pero en las noches regreso a la realidad de que esa faceta es falsa.

—Se fuerte, Myliare —me fui abriendo paso en la cama, ella se movió a un lado, cediéndome un espacio, quería que cambiara su expresión, por lo tanto alcancé la bufanda de Natsu—. Recuerda a quien pertenece esta bufanda... Natsu podría ser cualquier tipo de persona, pero nunca será alguien que pierda una batalla, el mismo caso decae en Lucy, yo más que nadie he presenciado su fortaleza.

—... —seguía mirándome en silencio, nuevamente aparté sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía.

—También hay que agregar... que Erza y Gray están con ellos, es más que imposible que estén muertos, aunque si se atrevieron a perturbar la paciencia de Erza tal vez se considere esa probabilidad —se sorprendió ante mi último comentario, ahora era ella quien sonreía e incluso reía... sí, eso es lo que quería ver.

—... Quiero encontrarlos... no importa cómo —abrazó la bufanda, sentí que se acurrucaba junto a mí, finalmente estaba quedándose dormida.

—Te ayudaré a cumplir ese objetivo... Myliare, yo... —ella se durmió... me dejó con las palabras en la boca, esta chica, no lo pude evitar, la abracé tan fuerte como pude para después susurrarle—: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no aparentes más una sonrisa?... dame un pista.

Ella es mi prioridad, es una chica fuerte, pero puede llegar a desmoronarse ante sus propias emociones. Myliare, ese hecho también la convierte en una chica frágil, pero que también puede llegar a ser todo lo contrario cuando una fuerte causa la impulsa, hace cuatro años se convirtió en la nueva dueña de mi llave, y también en mi principal prioridad... siempre he convivido con ella desde que era pequeña, ¿debería atreverme a decir que me alegra no envejecer?... _"Loke, si al volver me entero de que coqueteaste o intentaste ponerle las manos encima a Myliare te quemaré"_ lo siento, Natsu... ella se está convirtiendo en alguien tan especial que no podré mantener lejos de mis brazos por mucho tiempo.

 **Fin POV Loke**

 **UNA OLEADA DE EMOCIONES PURAS E INTENSAS COMIENZAN A INVADIR EL CORAZÓN DE LOKE, HACIÉNDOLE DARSE CUENTA DE SUS PROFUNDOS DESEOS. MYLIARE SUFRE INTERNAMENTE POR LA AUSENCIA DE SUS PADRES, SUS RECUERDOS EN MODO DE SUEÑOS LA TORTURAN UNA Y OTRA VEZ, SU ENVIDIA HACIA SUS AMIGOS LA HACEN ODIARSE A SÍ MISMA. ENTRE ELLOS CRECE UN SENTIMIENTO, PERO ESTE ES TAN DELICADO QUE CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE ROMPERLO.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

FINALIZAMOS CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FANFIC, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ QUE LOKE COMENZARA A ENAMORARSE DE LA HIJA DE NATSU Y LUCY?

A MÍ ME ENCANTA, SOLO PIENSO EN LAS POSIBILIDADES, AUNQUE... NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER A LOKE COMO LA PAREJA DEFINITIVA PARA MYLIARE.

EN UNOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS ADELANTE PONDRÉ A VOTACIÓN ESE ASUNTO, O MEJOR LOS TROLLEO COMO HACE MASHIMA. DESPUÉS DE TODO, AÚN TENGO MUCHAS SORPRESAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA.

NO TENGO CÓMO MOSTRARLES A LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EN FANFICTION, POR LO QUE ME LAS INGENIÉ PARA REUNIR A TODO EL ELENCO EN UN SOLO LUGAR, ALGUNOS CON NOMBRES Y OTROS NO. LA PÁGINA SE LLAMA **PINTEREST** -TAMBIÉN ES UNA APLICACIÓN- Y USANDO EL TÍTULO DEL FANFIC ENCONTRARÁN EL TABLERO AHÍ, PERO NECESITARÁN TENER UNA CUENTA PARA VER TODO SIN NINGÚN ESTORBO.

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES.

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
